


Family Breakfast

by Blue_Vapor_Concord



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Camping, F/F, Futanari, Incest, Intense Orgasm, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Smegma, Smut, blowjob, dickgirl, early morning, handjob, it's really not a focus i swear, kinda abusive childhood, smegma eating, smutfic, this one's pretty damn simple in comparison to most of my owrk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:34:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24442168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Vapor_Concord/pseuds/Blue_Vapor_Concord
Summary: Out in the field, Tharja can't help but want some of her daughter's naturally made 'food' first thing in the morning.
Relationships: Tharja/Morgan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Family Breakfast

**Author's Note:**

> This was a commission for someone named tacticaljunk I finished in 2018. I actually never publicly posted it until now.
> 
> For more content from me, mostly including caption/image content, look me up on twitter.com/BVCTomoko .

The slow brightening, orange glow of the dawn sun flitted through the forest’s tall, daunting trees, prompting birds to wake from their nests, the burrowed foxes to flick their ears, and the army men to stir, eyes adjusting to the warmth filtering into their eyes. The men stretched and yawned, their night of staying watch over the camp at an imminent end. Relief fell over them, the boredom of occupying oneself with drawing circles in the dirt of the field with ears poised for threats, almost over. For a brief moment, some thought to awaken their magic user, the black witch Tharja, from her and her daughter’s slumber. After all, the group would need to move quickly, and soon. This, however, was quickly decided to be a poor idea, if not because of the inevitable scolding Tharja would give them, then because no one wanted to see if the stories circulating about the familial pair were true...

Tharja was briefly disturbed by a stray beam of light piercing the burlap tent and hitting her in the eyes. That brief disturbance was, unfortunately, enough to smack the desire to sleep out of the black-haired witch. As her eyes opened, sluggishly at first, her desires turned to her stomach. Hunger. Breakfast. She yawned, giving some quick thought on what to eat. The camp had provisions of some meat, vegetables, but mostly grain, bread and rice. None of this appealed to the sorceress. It all sounded so bland in her mind.

The lack of interest in the camp’s food forced Tharja’s desires to float further downwards, towards her crotch. She lifted her covers, reaching down to find and start to stroke her erection, all fifteen inches sensitive with night sweat and lust. Her fantasies, still caught halfway in the haze of dreams, fluttered about. Thoughts of her comrades were sifted through, unsatisfying in Tharja’s current state. She focused hard, trying to find the person who would bring her closest to orgasm.

That was when the witch remembered who was beside her. A half-scowling grin formed, turning her head to look her daughter, Morgan, in her shut eyes. She took a deep inhale, a small shudder, already excited for the “breakfast” that was under the covers. Without any sort of alert or courtesy warning, Tharja lifted the covers over herself and her kin. Underneath, revealed to the slowly growing sun filtering through the tent, was their bodies covered by brown cloth night gowns.

More pressing to Tharja, however, was an invisible element of her daughter—the smell. Musk, sweat, and remnants of ejaculate flooded her nostrils, causing another shudder. “Fuck,” Tharja moaned quietly, now situated over her daughter, knees on the bedroll, hands open and splayed with fingers poised to seemingly grope and molest. She licked her lips, ravenous hunger and early morning arousal driving her to pull Morgan’s gown up.

Morgan wasn’t too enthralled by her mother’s frequent advances. While she was a wonderful dark magician, she was, by Morgan’s account at least, an awful mother. This seemingly only worsened when, at fourteen years old, Tharja found herself deeply enthralled and captivated by Morgan’s...tool. Her daughter’s penis had never been remarkable, but at that age, it started to grow and flourish exponentially, forcing Morgan to quickly become acquainted with orgasms, and phallic hygiene. Unfortunately, her mother was intent on curbing that hygiene quickly. By her own admission, it was for one simple reason: Morgan’s smegma was, in her words, “fucking delicious.”

Now in her twenties, Morgan had simply gotten used to her mother getting friskier and more demanding of her daughter to ejaculate more, to clean less, and to generate more and more dick cheese for her to feast on. She was at the point now where sleeping was enough to generate a steady amount of both pre-semen and full-semen from her continually pent-up balls to have a full, goopy load of cheese ready in the morning. Some part of her loathed that Tharja had made her cock like this, and yet some part of her was also...somewhat in love.

This mix of loathe and love meant that, when Tharja lifted Morgan’s gown up to find her damn near eighteen inch, half-erect penis covered in sweat with gooey smegma leaking from her bunched up foreskin, the girl was at first scornful. The cool air and warm touch of her mother’s hand digging around for cockcheese woke her immediately, Morgan’s eyes opening to glare briefly at Tharja. But as the first bit of smegma was pulled from her cock, she found herself not only aroused, but, oddly grateful.

“Good morning, mother,” Morgan yawned, unmoving. Tharja, with salty, chunky cheese in her mouth, suckling off her finger, turned her face to her daughter’s, surprised. “M-Morgan,” Tharja stammered, blushing. She sidled away, moving onto her butt, feet on the ground, knees pointed upwards. Her erection awkwardly (some would say cutely) poked up through her legs, balls sagging onto the bed. “I was hungry,” Tharja deflected, before her daughter could even accuse her.

“It’s alright, mom,” Morgan replied, rubbing her eyes. “At this point, it’s not troublesome.” Tharja’s eyes widened at this. “Then, can I…?” Morgan simply huffed. “You were going to anyway, right? I don’t mind.” Tharja licked her lips loudly, going back on her knees, and absolutely diving in lust-first. She took Morgan’s long, thin cock in one fist, her own lengthy erection in the other, and pointed her daughter’s cock skywards.  
  
To say the sensation of a mother’s hungry mouth on a foreskin-packed cock was heavenly would be overselling the heavens. Morgan was immediately overtaken with need, even before Tharja began to thrash her tongue around inside the foreskin, scooping out smegma with her wet organ, vacuum sucking it out with her throat. “Mom...mom!” Morgan moaned, her mother too occupied to respond with even a look over.

“Mom...you’re...aaawwhn!” The little girl dug her hands into the bedroll, eyes in the back of her head, teeth grit. Tharja, meanwhile, was prodding every inch of the cockhead buried underneath doughy flesh and goopy, fermented ejaculate. The slick, chewy substance was so delightful, her mind found no other recourse than to add to the pleasure by stroking her own long shaft. Even with this delight, she found herself wanting, no— _needing_ more.

Her daughter’s cries had not fallen on deaf ears. She knew Morgan was close to cumming, and she needed that fresh morning load. With one firm, trained hand, she cusped one of Morgan’s taut nuts, kneading and fondling it for a moment.

“Wh-whaUUUGGHHH! OOOUUUGGGGHHH!” One squeeze was all it took for Morgan to buck her hips upwards, punting her cock down her mother’s throat. The most severe, tightest feeling of ejaculation surged up from her testicles, draining up into her shaft as full globs of fresh, thick semen flourished towards her cockhead. “NuuuuUUUUUU-OOOOHHHH!” The load that launched out was so large, so tar thick, that it bulged Tharja’s throat out obscenely. Two more bucks, and two more squirts of similarly packed cum flowed into her mother’s stomach.

After the three initial spurts, Morgan’s orgasm calmed down significantly, with only one real spurt left, and it being only a fraction of the size. Satisfied, Tharja pulled her mouth off of her daughter’s cock, panting loudly and satisfactorily. Morgan’s now-flaccid cock flopped of her chest, deflating in size and hanging over her side.

Tharja’s belly now full, she was left to bask in the full morning glow...at least until she realized her own erection was untended to. “Morgan,” she said, nudging the child in her shoulder. “It’s mommy’s turn to blow~.”


End file.
